Inside Source
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Kevin and his mother have spent the last ten hours trying to reach an Angel Lord after he woke up from a vivid dream with a strange mark on his arm. They're not an hour away when their car breaks down, and a helpful Omega offers them a hand. Little do they know just how much help Dean is able to provide. Kevin POV and primary, but also has Destiel, Omegaverse. One-shot.


**My first attempt at having Dean as the Omega instead of Cas. Quick little one-shot experiment, let's see how it goes.**

 **I liked Kevin. They shouldn't have killed him. Wasn't crazy about Ms. Tran, but I really liked Kevin. "Because I'm Kevin freakin' Solo."  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin glanced at his phone uneasily. They'd been waiting for two hours. The tow truck guy had said thirty minutes tops. His mother was pacing angrily, occasionally stopping to glare under their open hood. Both he and his mother were generally very smart and well prepared, but neither knew a thing about engines. If it had been a case of fixing a flat she simply would have dictated out orders and stood back to watch him do it, but this was different.

Climbing out of the car, he carefully approached. In this state the title Tiger Mom wasn't too far from the mark. "Hey, um, mom? You want to try calling them again?"

Ms. Tran shot him a look. "Them, no. Maybe someone else." She propped her hands on her hips, huffing a breath and glowering at the engine. "Great. Nothing looks wrong, why won't it run?"

Kevin opted not to comment. He loved his mother, really, but living with her was something that had to be an art. This entire situation was just way out of the norm for them. He was supposed to be in school, but she'd pulled him for a few days to make this very crucial trip. Considering he was in advanced placement and on the fast track to greatness, this alone was highly significant.

Ideally, they could have just made the two hour drive to Detroit, but Linda was nothing if not thorough. They had instead driven for almost ten hours, most of which were during the night, to get to Lawrence, Kansas. Kevin didn't argue with his mother, it just wasn't physically possible even if you weren't her son unless you were willing to drown her in logic. He might have protested anyway, but even he knew the difference between the Angel Lords. It might not be pleasant, but hopefully it'd be worth the drive.

Western civilization, wherever it might be, was always ruled by the Angels. Some were more powerful than others, but all served the same Father. A majority of them were Alpha's, with a few Beta's thrown in. The most powerful of the Angel's were what was called the Angel Lords, who would set up shop in their major city of choice to rule the humans. At least that was their intended job. A few millennia ago, it was a good system. These days, the Angel's had lost most interest in humans, at least in the way they were intended to be.

They needed to see an Angel Lord. Like, yesterday. The closest had been Lucifer, who was in Detroit. While he _was_ strong and conveniently located, Lucifer had a reputation for considering humans more for amusement than anything else. He might take interest on occasion, toy with them, but rarely did he provide aid.

No. They weren't going to see Lucifer. His mother had made that extremely clear. They were going to see the Angel Lord that had the best reputation in regards to human interactions. Castiel was his name, and he was in Lawrence, so to Kansas they went. Unlike a majority of his brethren, Castiel maintained something of an open door policy in regards to aid, and held old fashioned audience days every Friday. Today, hence why they'd driven through the night. It was too late for a plane ticket.

Besides being in touch with the humans, he was often sighted at random locations around the world, just wandering around, watching. Sometimes he'd heal people on impulse, babies and old folk and everyone in between. It wasn't uncommon to hear of epidemics or colonies of the sick in third world countries being cured over night. When reports came in from witnesses, it was usually a blue eyed Angel in a trench coat. The people he smited, when he smited at all, were always guilty of an offense that left few weeping over them. That was another thing, he didn't smite or otherwise punish people who annoyed him, not like Lucifer anyway. He didn't have to do any of the other stuff really. He could just keep smiting the occasional rapist or child molester and people would still be singing his praises.

The behavior as a whole was almost odd for an Angel, or at least a high ranking one, but Ms. Tran wasn't complaining. It needed doing, so she did it, and God help anyone who tried to stop her. Sometimes Kevin wondered if she wasn't more Alpha than Beta.

Kevin was jerked from his thoughts as a distant rumble of an engine reached his ears. "Hey, maybe we can flag someone down."

"No. We are not hitchhiking with a stranger."

"Mom, it's two in the afternoon, if we don't get help soon we won't make the audience. Maybe we just need a jumpstart or something, or they can help us fix it. It's worth a shot, right?"

She didn't look thrilled about this, but didn't stop him when he stepped out onto the highway's shoulder. A black car had just come around the bend, engine rumbling. It looked like an older model, but well kept. Maybe they were good with cars? All the better, assuming they stopped anyway.

Kevin raised one arm, waving at the driver. At first he didn't think they were going to stop, but once the car passed the brake lights lit up. He slumped in relief as it pulled off the road, coming to a stop about fifty feet down the road. Considering the condition of the car, either they were good with the things or they knew someone who was. 1967 Chevy Impala. Cool, and well maintained. Not an easy fete.

"If they can't help, I'm calling that company back."

The driver door opened, and a man climbed out. He strode back towards them, squinting in the harsh sunlight. He was wearing biker boots, ratty jeans, and a t-shirt under an open plaid long sleeved shirt. He was six feet tall, easy, broad shouldered, well muscled, mid to late twenties. Beta's didn't have the noses of Alpha's or Omega's, but Kevin was leaning towards Alpha, if he wasn't another Beta. Either way, stereotypically speaking he'd at least be able to tell them what the problem was.

"Need some help?" the man called when he was about ten feet away.

"Yes." Okay, at least his mother seemed to be on board. "It just stopped. We can't tell what's wrong, and we've been out here two hours ago."

Up close, the man seemed to be one of those special people with a balance between hunky and pretty. High cheekbones, square jaw, green eyes, dark blond hair, gruff voice. Kevin preferred girls, thank you, but he wasn't above admitting when a man qualified as physically attractive.

Now, the man lifted those dark blond brows and asked, "Didn't you call a tow truck or something?"

"Two hours ago."

The man wandered closer, bracing his hands on the car's bumper and peering at the engine. "When did they say they'd get here?"

"An hour and a half ago. Can you see what's wrong? Or maybe get us a ride? We have a very important appointment in Lawrence."

The man reached a hand inside, feeling around. Kevin peered in, trying to see what he was doing. It looked like he was just checking valves and attachments, but he couldn't tell. On the upside, it looked like his guess about the man knowing what he was doing was accurate.

He stepped back to give the man some space, but froze. He hadn't noticed it before because the man had been directly under the sun, the light hitting him in a way that obscured it. Kevin swallowed tightly. He glanced at his mother, who gave him her patented _'Don't talk, just go with it'_ look.

This man wasn't an Alpha, or even a Beta. He was an Omega. Sure he knew there was an increasing number of male and less-Omega-like members of the breed out there these days, but he hadn't met one. Just knowing was one thing, but the guy was wearing a collar. Soft, simple brown leather with a brass clasp that only the Alpha who put it on could open. A collar meant he had a mate. Whoever this guy was, he belonged to an Alpha. Would they like that he'd stopped to help to strangers? Would he get into trouble if he gave them a ride?

"Here we go. Looks like you've got a leak in your gas line. It's not in great shape, and you probably hit a pot hole or something, knocked it loose. She stalled out before you ran out of gas." He straightened, feeling around his pockets before pulling a rag out of one. As he wiped his hands he asked, "When's your appointment?"

"Four." That was when the audience ended. It was their cut off time.

The Omega pursed his lips, forming a musing upside down U. "I can get ya there. There's a friend of mine who's more reliable than whoever it is you called."

"You're a local?"

"Yes ma'am." He offered her a now grease-free hand. "Dean Winchester."

His mother gave it a firm shake. "Linda Tran. This is my son, Kevin. I hate to impose but it's really urgent."

"Yeah, sure. Close her up and I'll get ya Bobby's number. He runs this mechanic shop just outside of town. Surly guy, but he taught me everything I know."

Kevin grabbed his backpack, and Linda took her purse before they locked up the car, leaving it and walking back to Dean's Impala. He was scribbling something down on a scrap of paper, and once Linda joined him in the front seat he passed it to her. Kevin, who'd slid in the backseat, caught sight of a phone number.

Dean, apparently, was a classic rock fan. That was all the five cassette tapes he had consisted of. He kept it turned down, though, especially when Ms. Tran made the call. After that they rode mostly in silence, which was just as well. At least until they hit traffic.

"Damn, must have been a wreck," muttered Dean, pulling to a stop behind a long line of cars. "Sorry, it should have taken thirty minutes, not hours. Funny, you stalled out just outside the city limits."

"Funny," repeated Ms. Tran stiffly.

The Omega glanced at her, frowning a little. "What kind of appointment is this?"

Kevin was surprised when his mother answered honestly. "It's not really an appointment. You know the local Angel Lord, Castiel?"

It was hard to tell at this angle, but Kevin was pretty sure he saw recognition cross Dean's face. "Yeah, they're hard to miss. Did he summon you?"

"No, but we need to see him, and we know he holds open court audiences once a week."

"A lot of people show up to those things, you know. They filter 'em so only the real stuff gets to him. Unless you have a summons, it's pretty hard to get guaranteed face time with the guy."

"I think they'll listen," Ms. Tran stated, chin lifting stubbornly.

Dean arched his eyebrows as they crawled forward. Well, at least they were starting to move now, the accordion effect starting to take over. "So you've got a pretty compelling case?"

"Tell him."

Kevin shifted uncomfortably as those green eyes turned on him. "Well? What do ya got, kid?"

"Um, I had a dream, night before last. And I woke up with this." He pushed up his shirt sleeve, holding out his arm.

The Beta did not have a tattoo, had never had the urge to get one. Despite this, he'd woken up after that dream to find a symbol etched into the inside of his right forearm in black ink. A pentagram inside a sun with Enochian symbols.

Dean stared at the mark, face blank, before looking back up at Kevin. "You know what that means?"

"Um, I think. I mean, they mentioned it in the dream."

The Omega faced forward again, the Impala crawling ahead. "Well, the good news is you won't have a problem getting in, even if we are late."

Ms. Tran frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't keep up with a lot of that Angel crap, but you live in the same town as an Angel Lord and you pick up some stuff. Did that dream mention anything about a Prophet's Mark?"

Kevin and his mother exchanged a look. "Yeah, but if this didn't show up I wouldn't have believed it. I mean, come on, me? A prophet of the Lord?"

"Kevin," his mother warned.

"Don't worry about it, you did good coming here. Where are you from, anyhow?"

"Neighbor, Michigan," Kevin answered, scooting over to peer ahead.

"Why didn't you go to Lucifer?"

"I didn't like his history," Ms. Tran stated.

"Good call. He's an ass. Castiel is good people. Hey, kid, stick your head out, see how much farther this goes, would ya?"

In the end, it took over an hour to slog through the traffic and into Lawrence. It was 3:50 by the time the Impala rolled up to the estate gates. Kevin was prepared to make his practiced speech, but the gates just opened right up for them, the guards waving them through.

"Is that normal?" his mother asked, glancing between the guards.

"They know me," said Dean simply.

"Do you work here?"

"Someone I know does. I...help out."

The inner courtyard only had a few civilian cars in it, but Dean drove right on passed them, pulling into a garage that held a few black SUV's. He parked on the far side, and cut the engine. Both Ms. Tran and Kevin were staring at him.

"Come on, you wanna talk to the big guy or not?" he asked, climbing out.

At this point, they were too close for his mother to care much. She got out and ordered him to come on. Kevin hurried after them, staring as he went. The main house was constructed like a castle of old, meant to be defended in times of battle. The decor was reminiscent of what one would expect in a palace, but it was almost modest compared to the pictures he'd seen of the homes inhabited by other Angel Lords. There were rugs over the hardwood floors, the occasional painting or museum piece along the walls, engraved woodwork, plus the strategically located guards.

Dean strode through the halls like he owned them, leading them directly to the main throne room. There was only one person left, the others they'd passed on their way in. It sounded like he was pleading his case, but the double doorway was blocked by a pair of frowning guards.

"Hey Steve, how's the wife?" Dean asked, cocky smile on his face, hands in his pockets.

Both guards frowned at him. One, Kevin guessed it was Steve, nodded towards him and his mother. "You're welcome to join him, but we can't let them in. Not without-

"They're with me."

Their frowns deepened. "Mr. Winchester, it's passed the appointed time-

"I said they're with me. You wanna stop 'em, fine, but do you really want to explain yourself to him?"

The guards exchanged looks, then reluctantly stepped aside. Dean strolled right on into the audience chamber, the Tran's right behind him. He gestured for them to wait just inside the door, but kept on walking.

Kevin watched him, fascinated. Who was this guy? He wasn't on any of the rosters that detailed humans of influence and/or power among the Angel Lords. Kevin had those lists memorized. The only guards who'd taken notice of him were the two at the door, and it was the Tran's they'd objected to. Who was 'him'? Why...oh.

The Beta got his answer even as he was mauling it over.

As its name implied, the throne room had a throne. It was large and elaborate and equipped with a dais for the overlarge chair. Said chair was high backed, fancy, and uncomfortable looking. The dais was flanked by guards, but considering who was on the throne, Kevin got the idea they were more for tradition than actual protection.

The Angel Lord, Castiel, wasn't what Kevin had expected. He'd seen a few pictures of them in general, so he'd know what to expect, but had focused more on Castiel's bio than his image. From what he understood, Angel Lords generally reveled in their positions, enjoying their time on actual thrones with the chance was provided.

Castiel didn't appear to share this sentiment. It was obvious he was an Angel, at least. Large, black feathered wings were folded against his back, the feathers gleaming navy in the light. He had ruffled black hair, fair skin, light stubble, and vividly blue eyes. According to the internet, he was about six feet tall, but it was hard to tell now considering he was slouching in the throne, elbow on one arm, chin in his hand. The broad shoulders and muscled frame were mostly obscured by a rumpled suit and trench coat, but at least said coat was something of his trademark. They had the right guy.

Despite this, Kevin was a little worried. Castiel looked ready to fall asleep. His eyes were drooping, and he was twirling his Angel Blade in one hand like one might a pencil. Wasn't this supposed to be the Angel who actively cared?

Neither guard twitched as Dean strolled up to the dais, but Castiel's head snapped up. Kevin was startled to realize the Angel really _had_ been asleep, or very close to it. Eyes open and blade twirling and all.

Castiel blinked rapidly, shaking his head and straightening. Dean didn't say anything, just bending down to open a green cooler that was sitting by the throne. It looked tacky compared to everything around it, out of place.

Dean pulled out a beer, shut the cooler, and plopped down on top of it. He opened the beer, bracing his forearms on splayed legs and taking a swing. When he saw Kevin gaping at him, he winked.

The Angel Lord sighed, getting to his feet. "Enough." His voice was gruff, like he'd gargled glass instead of mouthwash that morning.

The man stopped talking. "Sir?" he asked, sounding shaky.

Castiel stepped off the dais, Angel Blade vanishing as he came to stand in front of the man. Wait, why was the human standing? Didn't Angel Lords make them kneel?

"I apologize, I should have stopped you sooner. You are a true believer, that was enough to make my decision."

The Angel Lord reached out, placing two fingers on the man's forehead. The touch only lasted a few seconds, but Kevin heard the man's breath hitch as Castiel removed his fingers. It was soft, uttered in amazement, but the Beta distinctly heard the words, "I can see...

Apparently satisfied, Castiel turned away. "You are dismissed."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

The man continued to babble thanks as he shuffled back out of the throne room, face alight like a child on Christmas. When he lurched passed Kevin, it occurred to him that this man was homeless. He'd noticed the clothes, old and unkempt, but the smell confirmed it. He hadn't heard of homeless people attending these things, not when people came from miles around, probably with the money to bribe their way in. Then again, they also seemed to filter everyone. Did that mean people like this man, who were blind, were guaranteed a chance to see the Angel Lord while petty requests were turned away? Or was this just a Samaritan case?

Once the man was gone, Castiel regarded Dean, but didn't sit back in his throne. "You're late."

Dean shrugged, unapologetic as he took a sip of his beer. "Traffic was a bitch. But I brought you a present." He jerked his chin towards the Tran's. "Hear 'em out, Cass. It'll be worth it."

Cass? What...oh. _Oh._ His hypothesis had been correct, then.

It was rare. Not unheard of, just...rare. Though it would explain things.

His mother dragged him forward to where the man had been standing before, and hissed, "Tell him."

Kevin's mouth was suddenly dry. Castiel's wings ruffled behind him, eyes narrowing, head tilting to one side. "I, um, my name's Kevin Tran. I-

He didn't get much farther. As soon as he said his name, Castiel strode towards him, grabbing his wrist and shoving up his sleeve. The Angel Lord stared first at the mark, then at his face.

"You're a prophet."

Kevin gulped. "That's what the dream said," he agreed weakly.

"It also said we were to find an Angel Lord imminently so they could help. What do we need help with? Is something wrong?" Ms. Tran demanded.

Castiel released his grip on Kevin's arm. "Not exactly. Prophets are to be protected. It's not common for people, demons, to target you, but it's also not unheard of. To prevent harm from coming to you we keep you in house, as it were. Where your protection is guaranteed."

"Wait, you mean keep me here?"

"Yes. That method usually proves the most effective."

"But I can't," Kevin protested. "I have school, tests, SAT's, cello, college."

Castiel regarded him with a stern expression. "You are the mouthpiece for the Word of God. There is only ever one prophet active at any time."

"So that means the last guy retired?"

"No. The 'last guy' died. Or was killed. They weren't identified so it's uncertain. There are any number of people with the ability to be prophets on earth at any one time, so that if something happens to one another is activated. The last prophet that we are aware of died in the sixties."

"Then how did you know who I was just by my name?"

"I'm an Angel. The names of all the prophets are seared into my brain. We don't know where you are, what you look like, how old you are, but we know _who_ you are. It's useful to rule out false prophets."

"Okay, great. Back to the part where I'm expected to just walk away from my whole life?"

"It's the roll of the prophet, Kevin. You will be sent to the desert to study God's Word away from distraction, then return here."

"How long will that take?"

"Generally the process takes years."

Dean stood up, frowning as he made his way towards them. "Hold on a second, Cass. I wouldn't have brought them here if I'd known you would uproot him like that."

Castiel sighed, turning to regard his mate. "He's a Prophet of the Lord. There is tradition and protocol to observe."

"Yeah, hundreds of years ago. Do you really need to do all that? Couldn't you just hook a couple of Angel's to him and send him home?"

The Angel frowned. "His safety wouldn't be guaranteed."

"You sure about that? Look, no one knows about him besides us, right? You can't just yank people out of their lives, Cass, we've been over this. If you do, people will notice it. So far, it's just you and me. Just give the kid a protection detail and send them home. At least let him finish high school before you put a target on his back."

"Target?" Ms. Tran demanded.

Castiel, who looked half annoyed half exasperated, turned to face her. "Prophets are...coveted. Yes it is unlikely demons will target him, but other Angel's will want to claim they're his guardian. It's considered a high honor."

Dean snorted. "And Angels who want something can be pushy bastards."

"Our Father gave you humans free will, and we must honor that. It's annoying, but we will, though some might try manipulation."

"Which Lucifer corners the market in. They chose you over him, Cass, don't make 'em regret it. Look, Benny and Garth aren't Angel's, they won't stand out and they've been itching for some field work. Send them with Kevin, you know they'll keep 'em safe."

"A human and a vampire? A prophet calls for half a garrison at least."

"Which kinda stands out. Just keep this off Angel radio, swallow the ego, and let a human kid keep his life. That's what you want to do, right? Help humans, be their sheppards or whatever?"

Castiel hesitated. Doubt flickered in his eyes, gaze shifting between his mate and the Tran's. Kevin watched the change, fascinated. It was one thing to hear about Alpha/Omega relations, to study them and know the chemistry, it was another to see it in action. Apparently even Angel's were susceptible to such things, or at least when they had a mate.

Kevin knew all too well that Castiel had chosen a course of action as soon as the Angel recognized him for what he was. Just that he'd been willing to explain things was more than most would have done. Not to mention taking humans so seriously, never mind a human Omega. Dean stood toe-to-toe to the Angel, staring him right in the eye and not backing down.

Doubt aside, the Angel looked like he was still about to call one of the guards over when Dean stepped forward. They were so close the Beta couldn't have wedged a sheet of paper between them. The Omega reached one hand up, fisting it in the trench coat collar and leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Kevin felt his mother relax before he himself noticed it. Castiel's eyes dilated, his wings ruffling. Whatever Dean was telling him, he liked it.

When the Omega stepped away, looking pleased with himself, Castiel cleared his throat. "Body guards will be assigned to you when you return. You may spend the night here so your car can be fixed. I can also ensure extra protection, but only if you give your word that when you choose to embrace your role as prophet, your first loyalty is to me."

Kevin nodded, and managed to get out, "Sounds fair." He still wasn't good about that whole speaking to authority figures thing.

Castiel nodded, apparently satisfied, and stepped over to them. He pressed five fingertips to both their chests, and Kevin sucked in a breath as a sharp pain spread through his torso. His mother didn't flinch.

"What was that?"

"You're warded against Angel's. They can't find you unless you contact them, which I wouldn't recommend."

"What would they do if we did?"

"Most of my brethren don't share my respect for free will. Our Father gave it to you to use, I assume. They wouldn't ask your opinion, and you are not a prophet, so they would have no qualms about smiting you if you became annoying."

Kevin stiffened as the Angel Lord nodded to his mother.

"Jeez, Cass, lighten up would you?" Dean flopped into his mate's throne, putting both legs over one arm. "But, yeah, Angels aren't exactly angels if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong, there's a few good ones like Cass here, but most aren't that nice."

Castiel sighed. "I fail to see why you refuse to admit Gabriel is among those."

"Hey, it's my job to not like him. He's Sam's mate, it's obligatory."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"It is when your little brother gets collared by an archangel."

"That still doesn't-

"Screw you, it's a human thing." Standing up abruptly, and finishing his beer, he started striding smartly back towards the door. "Let's get you guys a room."

Castiel almost looked put out. "What about-

"Later, Cass. Later." The Omega even had the audacity to give his mate's cheek a brisk pat as he walked by. "Right this way."

Kevin and Linda let themselves be ushered back out, following Dean as he made his way to a separate wing of the estate.

"So Gabriel has a human mate too?" Kevin asked incredulously. "Why haven't we heard about it?"

"Me and Sammy wanted it that way," shrugged Dean. "I was driving back up from there when I passed you guys. It could be worse, I guess. Gabriel really isn't all that bad, and he treats Sam right, it's just he's my baby bro, ya know? Besides, Memphis isn't that bad a drive, so I see him pretty often. Cass is cool with me making the drive solo."

"And he will keep his word? We will be allowed to go home, Kevin can continue his studies?"

"Cass doesn't break promises. Besides, it's in his best interest." He glanced back at them with a cheeky grin. "He knows I'll get upset if he tries to pull anything."

Kevin and his mother exchanged a look.

"Did you mention one of the people you were going to send with us was a _vampire?_ "

"Sure did. Guess I'm gonna have to explain all that to ya, huh? That's how the Angels got wind of me and Sam, we hunt stuff like that. Benny's one of the good guys, but a lot aren't. And they don't sparkle."

Kevin sighed quietly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
